Relations in Golden Sun
by love1aya337
Summary: Life after the game. Isaac and Piers make a bet to see what girl they can get first, but in anger and confusion they make a bet on the wrong girl! Meanwhile Felix is ready to kill Isaac in attempts to keep Jenna under his wing. JennaXIsaac AyaXPiers


Relations in Golden Sun

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters from Golden Sun. Camelot owns Isaac, Ivan, Garet, Mia, Jenna, Felix, Piers, and Sheba. The only character I am taking ownership for is me (named Aya in the story).

Heres my info so you can get a good mental picture of what I look like ME - Mastered Ice (which is a different type of psynergy if one at all from water), and am trying to work with controlling wind or fire – I'm not sure if my type of fighting is psynergy or not, however I can still see psynergy. I help my fellow adepts out when ever they need me, but since I am from a different time period (now) I still have to make room for life and friends here. I can also teleport items, in the story you might hear of me 'waving my hand' and items appear. My character is from an anime that I am making, and so I mixed my anime and Golden Sun together. - Description – Long aqua hair with blue and purple tips, aqua green eyes. I usually wear a short aqua skirt, with blue pants under that, that are mostly covered up by white stockings, similar to Mia's. My top much resembles a kimono. Its aqua with a small blue dragon on it, the sleeves get wider as they go out, like a kimono. I'm drawing a picture of myself and can email it to you if you'd like.

On with the story!

_My story starts after both games have ended, the four elemental lighthouses have been lit, and everyone finds out Vale is destroyed. The Adepts and I stayed in Vault, the closest town to Vale to figure things out. We were there for a few days before we finally found a solution. We had decided to build a new town where the adepts could live in peace with there family and friends. I was going to bring supplies from my world to make our town a little better than the last. Other members of the group were caught up on different problems like what they wanted their house to look like, if this will work out, or if we'll be happy together. All problems set aside we set sail again, it would take more than a week to get to our destination. Life after the game has ended, will it be joy or horror, humor or sorrow, and will we be able to live with each other in peace? _

It took two days to load all of the stuff onto the ship. Our supplies, plus the stuff we needed to build a new town. Karden, Kyle, and Felix's parents stayed behind to catch up with the others from Vale. Vault wecomed them in with open arms, though their is a small lack of room from all the Valeians. Isaac and the others said goodbye, a long and sad goodbye. Their was a daunting task awaiting each adept. It was up to the individual to make houses for the others in Vale, but also to make a spacious home for themselves and their families. By the third day we set sail finaly, but we still had to unpack our essentials to make the trip more comfortable. Our destination, a small uncharted island above Daila, which we had come across it in our travels.

The third night would be the first night where there could accually be some time to sleep, but everyone was a bit irritable, and it would be impossible to get past this week without some type of conflict... At night, in the girls sleeping room

"So ... uhh where do I sleep?" I had asked, standing in the doorway to the girls sleeping room, a pillow and a sleeping bag in one hand, and my day clothes and my sword in the other. I was the last to walk in because I was the last to get ready to go to sleep. Mia was laying in the middle of the room, and Sheba was on the left side of her and Jenna was on the right.

Jenna leaned up out of her bed, and she looked in the direction of where she herd the voice. She saw me the only person standing up. "You can sleep near me Aya." She smiled, and pointed to the floor on the left side of her bed.

"Thanks." I replied to the kind but shifty fire adept, now walking toward her placing a sleeping bag on the ground, dropping a pillow on the ground where my head will be sleeping in a minute, resting my clothes and supplies at the foot of my bed like the other girls had done, and getting comfortable in my bed.

Mia, adjusting the pillow that she had, decided to say "Do you think we'll be happy in our new home?" Sheba, Jenna, and I had leaned up, out of our beds. Our body language saying 'that was random'. Mia's face started changing and turned into a frown because she had startled us.

Sheba the shy wind adept pushed her so called hair behind her ear and responded to Mia to calm her down "Don't worry Mia I'm sure will be happy, very happy." Jenna layed back down in her bed.

"... Thanks Sheba." Mia said with a smile, but soon her face fell sad again because of her roaming mind, I looked at Sheba. She was wondering as much as me what was going on, but before ether of us could ask, Jenna interrupted. "Hey Aya, I think you and I should share a house together."

I layed back down in my bed pushing my hair behind my ear with my left hand and leaning on my right arm watching Jenna stretch out, completely forgetting about Sheba and Mia from Jenna's randomness "Minus the fact that that was another random moment, what do you mean?"

"You know! Our new house in our new town that were going to build. Your still planning on living with us right?" Jenna turned toward me, smiling once again.

Looking at her, my mind was almost racing with a way to tell her the truth without hurting her. " Uhhhh well, you see" Jenna cut me short. The smile faded off her face and started to turn into multiple emotions, then landed on anger. "WHAT! Your not going to live with us are you Aya!?" Jenna yelled at me, it seemed that it was all it took to take Jenna's nice attitude and taint it with the anger that fire adepts seemed to have naturally built in them. Mia and Sheba jumped out of their beds from the loud angry commotion, but when they saw it was Jenna's temper acting up again, they quickly layed back down.

"I'm not sure Jenna, I have my own time too." I told her. I turned around quickly and pushed my hands under my chin, now trying to stop the argument and go to sleep.

"Thats not fare Aya! You can't just help us out then leave." Raising her voice once again, Jenna responded to me, she pushed her arms under her and raised her upper body to see what I was doing. Mia, now trying to get her wandering mind off Alex an adept that she had trained, decided to jump into the conversation "Come to think of it where do you live? And will we ever be able to come to your time period?"

Jenna's face turned from angry to vengeful, and you could see a light bulb turn on above her head. Jenna turned toward me, an evil smile on her face "HA! Yeah where _do_ you live Aya!? You just pop out of thin air when you think we need help!" Jenna said now trying to get revenge on me.

"JENNA!" I screamed to the celling, I turned onto my back looking at the dark celling and crossed my arms "You have no room to be talking at this time!"

Jenna's face turned red, and she immediately pushed her hand out, pointing her finger toward me "WHAT! Whats that supposed to mean!?"

I drew my calm face back together, even though I was still heated inside. I thought for a moment then decided to tempt my luck "So" I said calmly to the fire adept laying at my side "whats going on between you and Isaac? Anything interesting happening?" Both Sheba and Mia made a little 'ooooo' sound as to signify a low blow. Jenna's whole body turned red, she jumped out of her bed and yelled at me "WHAT!? THERES NOTHING GOING ON!"

"Come to think of it Aya has a point." Sheba said, I looked out of my bed and saw her and Mia moving their beds away from me and Jenna.

"SHEBA!?!? HOW DARE YOU TAKE SIDES WITH THIS THING LAYING NEXT TO ME!" Jenna screamed at Sheba, who was now at the far corner of the room with Mia. Jenna jumped a foot in the air.

We heard footsteps, then Garet the other fire adept, came running into the room "Shut up will you!? I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled at us.

"Don't you talk to me like that Garet!" Jenna screamed at him, picking up her staff that was laying at the edge of her bed, and running toward him to whack him in the head. Sheba thinking quickly got up out of her bed and raised her hands, using her wind powers to push Garet out the door "Sorry Garet will try not to let it happen again." Sheba was only doing this for Garet's protection, and once he was out, she closed the door as well. "Thats right! And don't come back!" Jenna yelled toward the door waving her staff in the air. Jenna turned around quickly, and put her staff back on the ground where it was laying before she had disturbed it, she got back in her bed and got comfortable, she remembered that we were fighting "So like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, whats that supposed to mean!?"

I looked at her and could see her face turning red again, then I decided it was time to go to sleep. "This has gone far enough, night Jenna!" I said looking at her an mean smile on my face, moving my hands in a small circle. White powder started falling from the celling. It looked like snow, falling everywhere in the room, and having an affect on the adepts in it.

"Sl-leep po-owder how-w dare y-you Ay-ya." Jenna said in a whisper, her eyes got heavy and I saw her fall asleep in a split second. Following her was Sheba and Mia who were asleep as well now. "Night then." I whispered to the other girls, dimming the lights so everyone could sleep well.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the boys room_

5 beds were scattered across the room, the smallest one that was in the upper right corner was held by the wind adept Ivan. The two beds that were on both sides of the door were taken by Isaac, and Garet, who was absent at the moment. The bed in the upper left corner was occupied by the sleeping Felix, and the bed that was in the lower left corner was taken by Piers.

"That last battle ... and who ... who would have guessed that Vale would have been destroyed, and we wouldn't be able to see it again." Isaac said to the group, with a sad tone and a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry Isaac, but at least were all safe." Ivan the small adept said to cheer up Isaac, while adjusting his pillow. Garet walked in the door at this time, and fell on his bed. "Yeah .. not that I know what were talking about but at least were all safe." Garet added rolling on his back, putting his hands under his head, and falling asleep.

"I'm still wondering how Aya pops up out of thin air like that, it doesn't look like psynergy." Piers said to the group, pulling the covers over him and turning to his side to fall asleep.

"Doesn't really matter, when an enemy like that comes along I'll be happy to take some help." Isaac responded to Piers looking over at him to see him completely cover by the blue blanket that he favored.

Garet taking a minute nap jut woke up, popping his nose bubble, as the room fell silent because his snoring had discontinued. Still drowsy he decided to be daring "So how are things between you and Aya, Isaac?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Pushing himself out of bed with one arm, Isaac asked, looking at Garet completely dumb founded.

"Don't worry she seems cool, you two would make a great couple." Piers said, pushing the blanket he had off of him as he started snickering to himself. Garet looked at Piers with a sleepy face and asked "What about you and Jenna Piers?"

"Uhh I think theres some confusion." Ivan said poping out of the covers, trying to set the boys strait, and tell them that Jenna was the one who liked Isaac, and Aya who liked Piers. Piers now getting mad stopped Ivan before he could explain "No, wait Ivan. I want Garet to explain what that was supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying." Garet responded, turning over in his bed again, and shrugging the whole situation off.

"And I ask again, what does that mean!?" Piers asked him getting out of bed and getting ready to fight. Isaac looked a Piers "Thats right you don't like girls do you Piers?" Isaac asked the pissed off adept.

"I NEVER said that!" Piers yelled at Isaac now making a fist with his hand."hhhmmm" A sleepy groan came from the room. All the boys looked over at Felix who was turning over, they took this as a warning to be more quiet.

"Uh hello? I think you guys are confused you see its Aya who likes -" Ivan tried to say, but once again he was cut short by the others, grabbing some earplugs that Aya had gave him for Garet's snoring.

"Well it doesn't matter, Isaac could probably get Aya before Piers could get Jenna." Garet told the group, pushing his chin into the pillow, his spiky hair sticking out of his blankets.

"What does that mean?" Piers said raising an eyebrow at Garet's remark.

"Well he's probably right." Isaac said now being full of himself. Steam came out of Piers ears, both his hands clenched up.

"Wanna bet!!!" Piers yelled at Isaac. Isaac looked at Piers both of them had a expression that said 'you don't know who your messing with'

_You could see electricity going back and forth to their eyes_

"FINE! The bet starts tomorrow!" Isaac yelled at Piers, turning over he completely covered himself up with the blanket that he had. Piers crawled back in bed mumbling something like 'how dare he, challenging the great Piers'. Piers following Isaacs anger, pulled the cover over him. Garet fell back asleep. "But I think this is a mistake you see-"

"SHUT UP!" Piers and Isaac yelled at Ivan who was once again trying to correct them, but again he was cut short by the group. With a sigh Ivan put in the ear plugs and layed back in his bed, trying not to think about all the heads that are going to fly tomorrow.

* * *

_The next morning_

Just waking up, I move out of my covers, and stretched. After rubbing my eyes I looked around the room. Jenna, Mia, and Sheba were still sleeping. I followed the usual morning routine (which includes getting dressed in my day clothes, taking a shower, and brushing my teeth and hair), grabbed my drawing book, and then headed for the 'living room' of the ship, to get a jump start on my favorite thing to do. Usually every morning I was the first person up, so I was surprised when I walked into the living room.

"Hello Aya, did you sleep well?" I looked over to see Isaac sitting in a chair. His legs were crossed as if he's been waiting there for a while, he was smiling at me.

"Umm hi Isaac?" I walked passed him and set down near a small table that I had favored when I was drawing. I flipped open my drawing book and started to draw. After a few minutes it felt like there was someone behind me, looking around I saw Isaac again, watching me draw. "Can I help you?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just watching." Isaac responded smiling at me again. "Alright then, can I have a little room please?" I asked him, with a look on my face that said 'get away from me!'.

"Sure." Isaac responded to me, then he walked away. I nodded my head thinking 'what was that about?' and went back to my drawings. After a few minutes past I heard a loud noise that sounded like moving furniture. My head automatically raised from the page that I was focusing on and I turned around quickly enough to see Isaac pulling a large chair toward me. He set the chair next to me and sat in it. "Is this enough room?" Isaac asked.

"We have this thing in my world called personal space." I told him, dropping my drawing pencil on the desk. I was about ready to tell him that he better get away from me, when Jenna came running into the room and Piers chasing after her. At the sight of this I got a little irritated.

"Come on Jenna!" Piers said, walking around the room and following Jenna, who was just trying to get away from him.

"Back up." Jenna said to him, she looked around the room then ran behind Isaac who was still sitting next to me.

"Oh wow Jenna its really hard to see you behind Isaac!" Piers said to her, his arms crossed watching Jenna move around behind Isaac. Moving slowly Jenna grabbed Isaacs arms, and pushed her head up to his shoulders so she could see what was going on in the room, and what she saw she didn't like.

"Wait a second, what are you doing with Aya Isaac?" She asked Isaac in a irritated tone, turning her burning face toward Isaac.

"And what were you doing with Jenna Piers?" I asked Piers standing in a stance where I was leaning on my right leg, and my arms were crossed. Piers had made himself comfortable in a chair across the room giving Jenna a break.

"Jenna, its really none of you business." Isaac responded looking at Jenna. Jenna's face turned red and angry. "Ditto Aya" Piers responded to me, looking at Jenna.

"HUH!" Both Jenna and I had shouted. Jenna had knocked Isaac off the chair and started wrestling with him. I was walking toward Piers, rolling up the sleeves of my shirt about ready to kick some ass. "Jenna, no!" Isaac had yelled as she punched him in the head. "Wait Aya don't!" Piers yelled at me, jumping up out of his chair and getting on his hands and knees to hid under a table. Felix walked into the room at this point. Jenna and I had stopped moving to look at him. "Jenna, get off of Isaac." Felix told his little sister, his eyes wide and a disturbed look on his face.

"Don't talk to Jenna like that, Felix." Piers yelled at him, moving out from under the table, getting on his feet again, and standing up for Jenna to win the bet.

"Piers!" I yelled and started running toward him again. "Aaahhhhhhh" he screamed and scrambled under the table again.

"Did I miss something? Because if I did someone is going to have to do some explaining." Felix asked the group, but mainly looking at Isaac, who had somehow managed to get the angry fire adept off of him. "No, no every things alright Felix." Isaac had said to Felix, trying not to get in trouble for making a bet about his little sister.

Lucky Isaac was saved. "Hi everyone, and good morning." Mia said, running into the living room. Since Felix was standing right in the doorway she ran right into him. Knocking him off his feet and also knocking him unconscious. Mia's looked down at her feet, a confused look on her face. "Did I do that?" She asked us, pointing to Felix.

Jenna ignoring Mia's question jumped back on Isaac, grabbing his neck again "HA! No one can save you now!"

"Help me Aya!" Isaac had yelled. I turned around to look at him and Jenna. Isaac was laying on his stomach and Jenna was on top of him, holding his neck. Mia and Piers had stopped what they were doing to watch Isaac get bet up by Jenna.

"Whatever." I said to myself, and turned back to Piers. Pushing my fist into my hand. When Piers saw this he got out from under the table, ran past Mia (who was now trying to wake up Felix) and out of the room "Ha! You can't get away from me!" I yelled at Piers, following him out of the room.

Jenna looked up to see what had happened and saw me running out of the room. releasing her choke hold on Isaac and getting off him she yelled "Wait Aya I need to talk to you!" following me out of the room.

_You see Isaac and Felix on the ground with swirls for eyes_

"Piers come on I just want to talk to you, after all we are friends aren't we?" I yelled at Piers. He stopped running and turned around to see if I was lying. I stopped running and started walking toward him. Everything was going fine until Jenna showed up.

Once Piers saw Jenna he started being a jack ass again. "Hi Jenna!" He yelled at her "So are you going to take me up on that offer?" He was waving his arm in the air to try to get her attention. For some reason instead of being mad at him, I was mad at Jenna. "Piers GO AWAY!" I yelled at him so I could get sometime alone with Jenna. I turned around and started walking toward Jenna "What's your problem?" I asked her as I had gotten closer to her.

She had stopped running and had her hands on her knees leaning on her lower body, breathing hard from the run "You have room to talk."

Isaac had emerged from the doorway down the hall and was running toward me. "Hi Aya!" He yelled as he got closer to me, but once he saw Jenna he turned around without a word and started running the way he'd came from.

"You said something to Isaac didn't you!?" She yelled at me, now that she had recovered from the run she was back up in her normal fighting stance and pissed off.

"How can you say something like that when you said something to Piers!" I yelled at her, pushing my hand in front of my chest, it curled up into a fist, my face turning red from the bubbling and rising anger inside of me.

"I never said anything to Piers! I don't like him!" She yelled back at me, her face making the same expression as mine and her arms moved passed the sides of her body and flew back up into the air behind her.

"I don't like Isaac ether!" I screamed, closing my eyes tightly. We herd footsteps, and Garet came running out of the boys room "I'm still sleeping! Shut up already!" he yelled at us curling up his hands and getting into a fighting stance.

Jenna turned around and shouted "BEAM!" She raised her hand and pushed out her arm. Her body started to glow, soon followed by a beam that came out of her hand, and hit Garet who was screaming at us down the hall. "OWWW" he screamed and ran away. Jenna turned back to me. Since she had forgot what we were arguing about she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I bet I could get Isaac before you could get Piers."

"Ha! I could beat you with my mouth taped shut!" I yelled at her. Both our faces started turning red again. "FINE! The bet starts tomorrow!" Jenna screamed to the celling trying not to ask what tape was, her body started to throw out small psynergy fireballs from her anger.

As she pushed her hand toward mine I could see its was still burning red from her tantrum and I turned my hand ice cold, so when we shook steam rose from our hands and both of us pretended not to notice, we started walking toward the living room, but before we could walk back to the living room a voice came from behind us. "Oh Jenna, so are you going to take me up on that offer? Are you done talking with Aya yet?" Piers asked peeking out of a room down the hallway.

"IT STARTS NOW!" I screamed to the air, and I'm sure the whole ship herd the scream.

"Your on!" Jenna said to me, now getting an evil smile on her face.

_

* * *

_

After I made the bet with Jenna, I decided I should take a break and walk around the ship to cool down. The dark cool hallways of the ship seemed to keep me at ease. Jenna had ran back to the living room to get a jump start on the bet, but with all the screaming I herd I knew it wasn't working out to well. The two rooms that I had already passed and were closest to the living room were the boys and girls sleeping rooms. Walking down some stairs, I saw our training room. Which was amazingly the size of a base ball field, and if it wasn't big enough the adepts and I could make it bigger. Another room was a room which held supplies, and was the kitchen in a way. It was filled with all kinds of stuff the the adepts had bought from their world, and stuff that I had brought from my world. The last specific room was a room that I favored when I teleported fun stuff from my world for the adepts to fight boredom. Following these rooms were countless unused rooms and hallways, that were almost like a maze if you didn't know your way. All of these hallways leading to one room. A room that ran the ship, that was filled with psynergy. All inside this room looked like a giant crystal, with unlimited power. After sitting down and watching this beautiful room change from brilliant oranges and yellows in front of me, I decided to go back.

Walking back to the living room, I saw Ivan and Sheba playing with a deck of cards that they enjoyed a lot that I had brought from my world.

"Uno!" Sheba shouted throwing her hands in the air as I walked by.

Another room housed Piers who was mumbling something of picking out a new sword. Jenna was in the boys sleeping room, hovering over Garet. She was trying to do a prank on him that I had told her about. She had a feather and some white food in a bowl (which is because they didn't have shaving cream back then). When I walked into the living room, Isaac and Mia were still trying to wake up Felix with futile attempts. When Isaac saw me he left Mia to fend for herself and walked over to me.

"Aya would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked, that same annoying smile on his face, holding out his hand as if waiting for me to place my hand in his and say 'yes Isaac I'd love to take a walk with you.'

"I just got back from a walk." I responded to him, ignoring his kindness and walking over to Felix to see how he was. As I leaned down by Mia I turned around to see how he was taking it. He had retrieved his hand and the smile had fated off his face. But it quickly returned "Well maybe we could train a little bit." He asked again turning toward me and shrugging his shoulders, but before I could give him another no, or just smack him up against the head, Garet screamed "JENNA THAT WAS MEAN!" Jenna came running into the room bursting with laughter, she fell down at Isaacs feet because of all the laughter. "JENNA!" Garet yelled as he came running into the room. He had white food plastered all over his face and hair. Garet started running toward Jenna, and she scrambled to her feet and started running around the room.

"Hmmmm." A really groggy voice came from the room. I looked around, to see who had made the noise, it was Felix. He was now awake again and he was rubbing his head. Sheba, Ivan, and Piers had also came running into the room because of the screaming.

"Jenna! That was mean!" Garet yelled at Jenna again, stopping to catch his breath. Jenna also getting tired ran behind the first person that she could, and it just happened to be Piers. "Hello Jenna." He said trying to hold her hand.

"OK! I think I'm hungry! Who else is hungry! I'm hungry how about you guys!" I yelled from anger. I was talking so fast that it sounded like gibberish, but somehow Garet managed to hear me.

"I'll take some food!" He said, completely forgetting that he was tired.

"Food actually sounds good." Said the little Ivan in a relived voice. After Ivan had said this everyone agreed, and Isaac, Piers, and Garet started moving toward the table. Garet sat at the closest seat to where he was standing, and Piers and Isaac sat across from each other.

"Aya sit near me!" Isaac asked, reaching out to grab my hand, but I quickly pulled away.

Piers made a grunting noise then added "Jenna I think you should sit by me." Following Isaac he tried to grab for her hand but accidentally grabbed her skirt.

"Pervert!" She yelled and smacked him in the head. She ran over to the other side of the table and took the seat next to Isaac. I took the seat next to Piers.

"Wait your not going to sit over here?" Isaac asked now confused, pointing to the seat that Jenna was sitting in.

"Jenna that was uncalled for!" Piers said rubbing his head, completely ignoring me. Ivan, Sheba, Mia, and Felix all took places at the table. Felix sat at the end of the table, as if he wanted to keep an eye on everyone. Mia sat near me, Sheba sat between Jenna and Garet, and Ivan sat next to Mia.

**Author : So just to be clear where everyone is sitting heres a small chart**

Garet – Sheba – Jenna - Isaac

-----Table ---- Table ---------- Felix

Ivan – Mia – Me - Piers

**Got that? Alright on with the story**

"Aya are you just going to sit there and talk, or are you going to get me some food!" Garet asked in an irritated voice, slamming his hands on the table to get some attention.

"Sure." I said, just putting a simple smile on my face. I waved my hand slightly, and food and drinks started to appear on the table. I saw everyones face light up as if they were saying 'cool'. Garet dove in head first, but everyone else looked at me, asking what it is.

"Its called Chicken Teriaki. You guys will like it." I said to the group, now forcing a few bites down, my stomachs grumbling was something I couldn't ignore. But that wasn't the same for everybody. Isaac and Piers weren't interested in the food.

"So Aya, I couldn't help but notice how nice your looking today." Isaac said, now getting a little personal. When I herd this I choked on some rice that I was eating.

Jenna fell on Isaac's arm "Isaac didn't you notice how good I've been looking today?" She asked, now resting her head on his shoulder. I watched Isaac and Jenna, who had succeeded in getting his attention. Isaacs eyes had drifted off me, onto Jenna, and his smile mostly faded.

"I have." Piers said, not waiting one more second to seize his chance. I looked at him a little irritated, and Felix looked up from his plate, now ignoring his food and watching his little sister. He made a small earthquake happen, to knock Jenna off of Isaac. And everyone went back to eating, probably to not irritate Felix.

But after a few minutes Isaac and Peirs couldn't resist temptation again. Isaac coughed to get my attention, and once I was looking at him again he started rambling on "So Aya" He said in a smooth voice as if to impress me "you never took me up on the training offer." He suggested again.

"I'll train with you!" Jenna said to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. I wasn't sure if that was for Felix's sake or Isaac's. Isaac immediately went back to his regular voice "but I want to learn some new moves."

"Jenna! What about that walk that we were supposed to take?" Piers asked, reaching across the table to grab her hand. Instead of letting him reach for Jenna I smacked his hand away, but then remembered that this was a bet. Trying to hold this down along with my food, I did something that I would never normally do. I fell on Piers shoulder just like Jenna fell on Isaac's.

Loud gasps came from Sheba and Mia. Ivan was looking at me with a worried look on his face, like I'd hit my head or something and needed medical aid immediately. Jenna had stuck her tounge out at me. Isaacs eyes got wide, and his mouth dropped. Felix was looking at me like someone had slipped something into my drink. Garet was still to busy eating. Along with all the attention I had tried not to get from all the other adepts, I had also succeeded in getting Piers attention as well. For the first time I was looking him strait in the eye. Though I could feel him quivering a little bit, like someone had opened a window. After looking into his eyes it was like I was lost in my own thoughts, not knowing how to get back into reality, but reality came to me. Isaacs coughing again to signify that he was sitting right in front of me brought me back. Once Peirs face came back into focus and I could feel my arms wrapped around his, my face went a bright red and pushed myself away because of embarrassment.

"I think this food is good. Does anyone else think this food is good. I should eat this more often. Oh Jenna nice hair. Does anyone think its hot in here?" My mind racing again, thinking of ways to change the conversation, but instead of keeping them inside my head, I blurted out was ever I was thinking, talking so fast it was gibberish again. As I took a moment to look around the room, seeing that the adepts were still watching me, I could feel my face cool down, but it was still warm enough for me to be blushing. I closed my eyes but when I opened them again everyone was still watching me, as if it was a dramatic mystery play and they were waiting for me one of the actors to tell everyone who was the killer.

"Yeah we have these uncomfortable silences in my time too." I said once again trying to get them to stop staring at me. "Don't feel strange because you guys are staring at me." Only a small remark from Felix broke the silence "She's back to normal". Everyones eyes became normal sized again, but they were still watching me. Felling hot again, I got out of my seat quickly "I think I'm going to go to bed." I said to the group, now walking quickly out of the room.

Garet who was finished with his food asked "Is it that late already?" looking out one of the small circular windows that were built into the ship, and sure enough it was dark.

"Yeah I'm kinda sleepy." Ivan added, getting out of his chair and walking out of the room. Garet and Sheba soon followed.

"I'm gonna go see what else Aya is doing that will embarrass her – I mean I'm going to go get ready for bed." Said Jenna trying to point out to the rest of the group my embarrassing moment. She walked out of the room as well now. Felix saw his sister walk out and also added "Well if Jenna's not here anymore I can finally go Ice my head." Getting out of his chair "watch yourself Isaac." He said quietly, but got his point across. Isaac froze to the spot, and Felix walked out of the room. Leaving Mia, Isaac, and Piers. Isaac and Piers were staying behind because they had neglected their food and stomachs during supper.

Mia looking at them added a bothersome and annoying 'oooooooo' which made a higher pitch in the middle and a lower pitch at the end, to signify that someone might have a girlfriend soon. Both of them stopped in mid bite. Mia walked out of the room, leaving Isaac and Piers to finish their food in peace.

Once Isaac herd the door close, he started talking to Piers about their progress on the bet.

"All in all, I think I did better than you did today, eh?" Isaac asked, taking one more bite, then setting his fork on the table, and crossing his arms.

"Hm! I did better than you with a mile long radius!" Piers said back to him, still trying to eat but getting a little agitated.

"What does that even mean?" Isaac asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see Aya left her school notebook out and I was reading it to expand my vocabulary from her world." Piers said now torturing Isaac, and showing that he knew more about Aya then Isaac.

"Hey can I borrow that? -" Isaac asked getting exited but set himself strait "I mean, who cares! Anyway it looks like Aya's finally took an interest in me, oh and lets not forget in the case, that Jenna seems to like me to." Isaac said now bragging, getting up out of his seat, Piers was keeping silent, but his face was turning red with anger. "Well we'll see your progress tomorrow, bye ... loser." Isaac continued, not being his usual self, and walking out of the room.

Piers sat their for a minute, then slammed his hands down on the table mumbling something like 'he's the loser, he'll see that he should have never challenged the great Piers'

_

* * *

_

_The next morning_

Waking up, I tried to rub my eyes again, but to my surprise there was already something on it. I picked up whatever was resting on my face, and saw that it was a note. I opened the piece of paper up and saw Jenna's hand writing. It read

'Never though you'd do something like that. Well maybe you are a girl after all. But you shouldn't have challenged me, and don't wake me up saying you want to for fit, you can't! Ohh and by the way ... we have these uncomfortable silences in my time too'

Along with her note was a little crappy drawing of her sticking her tounge out at me.

_You could see me with my eyebrow twitching and one of those anime bulges in my head_

I got out of my bed quickly, got into my bag, and pulled out a pair of scissors. I walked over to Jenna who was snoring on her bed. But before I did anything rash I thought 'I don't usually torture just anyone, no not at all. She should be awake for the extreme pain.' An evil smile grew on my face, and I put the scissors back in my bag. After getting my morning routine done again, I thought I should waist time until Jenna and Piers woke up, so I morphed to my own time. My house was rather small, but cozy enough for me, and my friends. I went to the office in my house and started drawing. This (might I remind everyone) was my favorite thing to do, and since I was good at it, I wanted to draw something for Piers.

I took my sweet time, and when I felt my stomach started to grumble from the fact that I hadn't ate anything, I figured it was time to go back and serve breakfast for me and and my fellow adepts. When I got there, Garet was sitting at the table, and he was really mad that I wasn't there to get some food for him, but other than that everyone else was out of the room. When Garet saw me he yelled "About time! Hey everyone she's back!" A few minutes after he had yelled this each adept made their way into the room and sat down at the table.

First Isaac walked in. When he saw me he walked over to me "Aya" he said in a supposable worried tone "I was worried about you. Where did you go?" Jenna walked in next and started yelling at Isaac "Its none of your business where she went!" She waited once again for Isaac to sit down then sat next to him. Next came in Piers. Who sat down across from Jenna, because Garet was sitting on one side and Isaac on the other, so he couldn't sit next to her.

**Author: Seating arrangements once again**

Mia – Garet – Jenna - Isaac

----table------------table------ Felix

Sheba – Ivan – Piers - Aya

**On with the story once again!**

With a wave of my hand food started to appear on the table, similar to last night, only this time different food. I told them what it was without hesitation. "All of you have pancakes." But every one looked at Piers part of the table, Piers looking at me, and I added again "I just gave you a continental breakfast thats all." I said with a sweet smile on my face.

"Umm thanks?" He said satisfied but I could tell he would have been happier if Jenna had given it to him.

"Wow your such a great cook Aya." Isaac said but I could tell that he also felt bad that I didn't give him the continental breakfast. I just looked at Isaac, and saw Jenna thinking of a way to get his attention again, but I just looked at Piers. "Hope you like it." I said closing my eyes, trying to force the cutest smile that I could make on my face. He just looked at me and made a small smile, like he was scared of me.

"Jenna I was thinking -" Piers tried to say to Jenna but he was cut short by Sheba

"Hey you guys I'm trying to eat my food." She said to the four of us, looking at us like we were a freak show or something. Jenna quickly turned toward Sheba and with an irritated tone asked "Is there anything wrong Sheba!?" Sheba now looking disappointed and looking down at her food said "No, nothings wrong, I'm not that hungry, I think I'll take a walk." Ivan quickly looked up an added "I'll come with you!" And the two wind adepts made their way on to the deck.

"So Isaac I wanted to train with you remember?" Jenna said leaning on his shoulder.

Felix dropped his fork. "Jenna!" he said trying to keep his sister under his wing with futile attempts.

"Jenna I don't really want to train with you." Isaac told her, trying to pry her off of his shoulder.

"Hey you two! Stop being mean to Jenna!" Piers yelled at Felix and Isaac, slamming his fork to the table.

Mia looked up, feeling uncomfortable and trying not to cause herself too much attention. "I'm going to go see what Sheba and Ivan are doing, Garet and Felix come with me." She said grabbing Garet, disturbing his sleep, and popping his nose bubble, as she dragged him out of the room. "Now Felix!" She added popping back into the room, and grabbing Felix's shirt and pulling him out of the room as well now. Leaving Just Piers, Jenna, Isaac, and me.

_Meanwhile_

"What do you mean Piers and Isaac made a promise!?" Sheba asked her fellow wind adept as they were out on the deck.

"I mean that in anger Isaac and Piers made a bet about the wrong person! I was trying to set them strait but it didn't work." Ivan explained to Sheba, who now both herd a noise and saw Mia, Felix, and Garet walking up to them.

"Well we should tell Jenna and Aya to get it stopped!" Sheba said as she started to run toward the door leading to the inside of the ship. Ivan stopped her as he started saying "No! Just think of what Aya and Jenna will do to them."

Sheba stopped and thought for a minute, placing her finger on her chin "Your right, Jenna would kill Isaac and Aya would kill Piers, but we should at least tell them."

Ivan stopped Sheba once again "No think what Felix would do if he found out someone made a bet about his sister!"

Sheba hesitated for a moment, and shivered. "Then what should we do?" Sheba asked Ivan a little worried about the whole ordeal.

"Keep it secret till this whole thing is over. Wind adepts promise." Ivan suggested. Sheba knotted her head in agreement, then Sheba and Ivan clasped their hands together and made a small whirlwind happen to seal the deal, as Mia got closer

"Hiya two, whatcha doing?" Mia asked leaning against the railing of the ship.

"Nothing" Sheba told Mia, sounding a bit strange though because of Sheba's lack of lying very well "Anyway I'm kinda hungry, I should go eat breakfast now" she continued, to change the subject.

"NO!" Mia yelled, as she tried to think up something to get their minds off of things "I- I mean why eat breakfast when you can enjoy the beautiful scenery."

"They Still at it?" Ivan asked Mia. Mia knotted her head in agreement and said "Yep, still at it."

_Back inside the ship_

"So Piers wanna take a walk with me after this?" I asked, leaning on Piers shoulder slightly, still not acting like myself because of the bet.

"What about the walk that I wanted to take with you?" Isaac asked me, leaning inwards like he was trying to get a better look at what was going on at the other side of the table.

"But Isaac dear!" Jenna said, choking a little bit on her drink.

"Isaac dear?" Piers asked her, raising an eyebrow to the stupid nickname. "Jenna what about -"

I made sure I cut him off "Piers come on." I asked still trying to be sweet, and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Aya!" Isaac said in a whimper, completely ignoring the girl on his own shoulder.

"Yeah would you please get off me!?" Piers asked, pushing me off of him, but doing it a little to hard. My hands were the only thing that stopped me from falling to the floor. "AAHHH!" I screamed as I got out of my chair and smacked Piers in the head. I walked out of the room pissed mumbling "Stupid ... stupid."

"Now look what you did! You made Aya mad!" Isaac yelled at Piers, Jenna fell slightly as Isaac got up suddenly, and followed me out of the room.

Jenna recovering quickly got back up in her seat and reached her hand toward the door like she was going to magnetically pull Isaac back into the room. "Wait Isaac no. Oh this is stupid." Jenna said crossing her arms and getting an angry look on her face. A minute passed before Piers added "So, now that were alone."

Jenna turned beat red and said "Oh I just remember I have ... something to do BYE!" And Jenna ran quickly out of the room.

_You see Piers sitting there looking up at the celling, a blue ray of light shinning on him, looking like a total failure_

I was running down the hallways of the ship when I felt something tug on my hand. I turned around and NOT surprisingly saw Isaac "Wait Aya." He said trying to catch his breath, but still retaining his smile.

"GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD I DON'T" I yelled but was cut short by Jenna, who ran right into Isaac, and was now laying on top of him.

"Jenna!" Isaac yelled surprised.

"I see that you two are busy, I'm going to go see what Piers is doing. Bye!" I said smiling at Jenna and Isaac, waved my hand, and disappeared in thin air.

"I hate it when she does that." Jenna said, as her and Isaac were still looking at the place where I stood a second ago.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

I appeared back in the living room silently. Piers was still sitting at the table but he wasn't eating. I placed my hand on his shoulder and said "Hi Piers."

He turned around and looked at me "Oh ... hi... Aya." he said in a rude and disappointed voice.

I took my hand of his shoulder and rubbed my head a little bit, now also getting down I said "Ahhhh I'm starting to think this is a waist of my time" but then I thought "Can – can I show you something Piers?" I asked quietly almost reluctant to do it.

"Why not? As long as you don't hit me in the head again." Piers told me rubbing the small lump that I had left on his head.

It was hard for me to contain my enthusiasm, this was the first time someone from their time was going to see my time. "OK!" I said ecstatically, and both of us disappeared in thin air. Mia looking through the window of the ship said "Finally, we can go eat now!" she yelled to the rest of the group, and everyone took their seats again.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Jenna why are you always causing trouble for me and Aya!?" Isaac asked furious at Jenna.

"Your so stupid!" Jenna yelled and balled up her hands as she started to cry.

"Oh don't cry Jenna!" Isaac said now trying to calm Jenna down, disappointed at what he had done to her.

"Wait till Felix hears what you've done to me!" She added.

"Oh no! Don't tell Felix!" Isaac said grabbing Jenna and giving her a hug to calm her down. Jenna stopped crying and started giggling. Isaac seeing that she was feeling better tried to let go, but he couldn't. Isaac jerked away, and Jenna just fell back on top of him.

With a pretend yawn Jenna said "All that crying made me tired" she said as she got comfortable on Isaac, and pretended to fall asleep.

"Umm Jenna?" Isaac asked, tapping her on the shoulder to see if she was really asleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Its so dark I can't see a thing." Piers said in a almost worried tone.

"Thats because were time traveling." I said to calm him down "You might want to close your eyes though."

A minute later we appeared on the tallest building in my town, and a cool breeze swept across my face. "Ok now open your eyes." I said to Piers. His reaction was amazing. "Whoa!" He said. I saw his curious eyes drift from the buildings, to the people, and the close they wore, to the airplanes flying above our heads. "This place is amazing! I can't believe this is your house!"

"Well don't. This is the town I live in, this isn't my house." I said. He looked at me and his eyes widened "What does your house look like."

"I'm glad you asked." I said smiling and we disappeared off the building, and into my back yard. "Well lets go!" Yelled Piers, as he started running toward my house, and ran into something invisible. He fell to the ground.

"Thats called the sliding glass door. You might wanna watch that." I said to him as I watched him get up off the ground.

"Whats this?" He asked as he was touching the glass that he had just mucked up with his body. "Some kind of barrier? Don't worry Aya I got it." Piers said raising his hand about ready to cast an attack.

"NO!" I screamed and grabbed his hand. "Its called a sliding glass do-o-or." I said as I grabbed the little handle and rolled it open. Piers looked at me a puzzled look on his face "Your world is dangerous." Piers said, but his curiosity soon took over. He grabbed the remote control and looked at it puzzled "Whats this? How does it work? Do you use it to defend yourself?" He asked me.

"No push the red button." I said to him, feeling a little silly that I was explaining to someone something that I've known since I was little.

Piers pushed it like I had told him, and I could have sworn he jumped a foot in the air. "Whoa!" He yelled again, looking at my plasma screen tv. It was the beginning of the movie Memoirs of a Geisha.

"Hey you go ahead and watch this while I get some snacks alright?" I asked smiling at him.

"Sure." Piers said slowly, not even looking at me, and dropping into the couch behind him. I walked to my kitchen, made some popcorn, and rummaged my fridge for two Dr. Peppers and some candy bars.

* * *

_Back in the ship_

"That was a really good breakfast." Mia said now rubbing her belly.

Garet snorted and said "Yeah a really cold breakfast." A silence feel over the room and Felix added "I think I'm going to go look for Jenna."

"If your that worried lets split into groups." Mia said now taking the fun responsibility of being the leader. "Sheba you go with Felix to look for Aya and Piers. And Ivan, Garet and I will look for Jenna and Isaac."

"Why can't I look for Jenna?" Felix asked getting out of his seat. Mia winked at Sheba and Sheba knew what she had to do. "Come on" Sheba said getting out of her chair and using her wind powers to push Felix out of the room

"But-" He tried to say but Sheba cut him short. "No arguing with leader Mia." And soon Felix and Sheba disappeared out of the room.

"Leader Mia I like the sound of that." Said Mia, placing her hand under her chin and bragging slightly.

"I wanna go to sleep!" Garet yelled and slammed his head on the table.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

As I brought the food over to Piers, I herd the screams of a small girl on the movie that we were going to watch. "Thank you Aya." Piers said taking his eyes off the tv for the first time and smiled at me. A smile that made me blush. I dimmed the lights and turned on the surround sound, so we could enjoy the movie to its fullest. Piers every once in a while took a few pieces of popcorn and popped them into his mouth, and had a sip of the Dr. Pepper. Halfway through the movie I scooted over toward Piers, and rested my head on his shoulder, even though it was a little embarrassing. A small jump from him showed me that he knew I was there. Still looking at him, he slowly looked down at me, and I quickly turned toward the tv, feeling embarrassed again.

When the movie was over, we decided it was time to go back. Before I morphed us back to the other Piers asked a rather silly question in my opinion "Umm Aya" He said his voice kinda shaky "Do you like me?"

I looked at the floor and responded "Its not that hard to figure out." I said in a disappointed voice. The we disappeared again.

_Back in the golden sun world_, we saw that the ship was docked, and everyone was on a small piece of land stretching their legs. As everyone saw Piers and I walking closer, Isaac took the privilege of asking us where we went.

"We went to her world!" Piers said, forgetting about the bet because of excitement.

"WHAT!" Jenna screamed to the sky "and you didn't take me!?" I new how much she had wanted to go so I didn't say anything. As Piers started telling the other adepts about my world and the scary sliding glass door, I started walking away from the group.

After a minute of walking I herd a voice behind me. "Hi Aya." It was Sheba.

"Oh .. Hi Sheba." I said throwing on a pretend smile "You should go hear about my world."

"As much as your world is interesting" she said to me seeing right through me "I read your mind. Didn't work out as you had hoped huh?"

"Not really." I said, losing the act and frowning slightly. I must have not realize that Sheba had read my mind because I was too upset.

Sheba looked at me and tried to cheer me up "Don't give up ok?" She told me.

I though for a minute, and a real smile came to my face "Thanks Sheba, your a great ... little mind reader." Sheba smiled as well now.

Isaac came running up to me and Sheba, and Jenna right behind him "Wow your world sure is interesting." He said to me "But not as interesting as you."

"We need to talk!" Both Jenna and I had said at the same time. She looked at me with a killing glare, and I could tell that she was ready to fight for Isaac, and for the chance to tell him who liked who.

"Uhh you go Jenna!" I said trying to put this bet and our feud aside. A smile came to her face as if she had forgot about our feud as well "Thanks Aya." She said and pulled Isaac away. At this time the rest of the group was with us. "Oh no you don't" Felix yelled and started running toward them.

"If we don't stop him this thing will never end!" Sheba said to Ivan, throwing her hand in the air.

"I'm on it!" Ivan told her, and he used his wind powers to keep pulling Felix back until Jenna and Isaac were a safe distance away. I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder and looked to my side to see who had done it. It was Piers, its like he figured out what was really going on. He smiled at me, and I could feel a small smile creep along my face as well.

* * *

_A little later_

"Your terrible Garet! Lying to us like that." Isaac said, now that him and Piers had figured out who like who they were pissed off.

"What?" Garet asked brushing the whole thing off "I was half asleep at the time. You should know better than to listen to me when I'm asleep!"

"And I was trying to tell you the truth all along." Ivan explained, but still expecting an apology, crossing his arms.

Piers and Isaac extanged looks with each other. "Its alright." Piers said.

"Really?" Garet asked not knowing what had just happened.

"Yeah all is well that ends well right?" Isaac said following Piers.

"No harm done." Piers said getting an evil smile on his face "After all we only got a girlfriend because of it!"

"Yeah were going to go hang out" Isaac added as Piers and him were walking toward the ship "with our new girlfriends!"

A uncomfortable silence passed as Garet and Ivan stood their for a minute. Ivan still wanting an apology and Garet thinking about what he had caused. Then Garet asked "I wounder what Mia is doing later?"

* * *

This story was inspired by the power of imaturity. I rather enjoyed making each character act like a kid again.

Coming attactions: Relations in Golden Sun 2, The first lighthouse, and a revised more detailed version of 'Relations in Golden Sun', please send me a message if you'd like to know more about the two other stories listed here, or if you'd like to know when the new Relations in Golden sun is coming out.


End file.
